


green light

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, but someone had to do the deed and write the smut, shallura smut, this ship is too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only stops when she tells him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green light

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is too pure for smut, but if i shall be the first to write shallura smut, then so be it.  
> shame shame on me. blame blame on me.
> 
> for [queenallura](http://queenallura.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who exchanged plenty of headcanons with me late into the night

When he wakes up to the sound of her wet lips on his skin, he forces himself to keep his eyes closed and to wait until her hand—fingers trailing over the raised lines of his oldest scars—reaches well past the point of innocent.

But he can’t help the smirk that curls over his lips when she drops past the edge of his boxers and glides over the short coarse curls that eventually lead to his base. And he groans softly when she squeezes and lets go, squeezes and lets go—to the same rhythm of his increasingly shortened breath.

“Allura…” he says through his teeth, one hand grasping the bedsheets underneath him and the other searching within his reach for her body—any part of her body—and when he finds her thigh, he runs his palm up her leg, up her back, up to the back of her neck, and brings her down for a well-deserved kiss.

She graciously delivers her lips to him, and he takes the plumpest part gently into his mouth before he angles his head a little more to the left so that his tongue can slowly and languidly glide into her half of the kiss. She hums approval, and he feels the pleasant vibrations through his teeth. His other hand unclenches from the fist he’s made of the sheets and strokes her hair behind her ear, pulling her closer and closer into his kiss until they’ve both run out of air.

He finally allows his eyes to open—and the sight of her almost takes his breath away a second time.

He doesn’t know when she pulled off her shirt—that long loose white one with a coffee stain on the corner that he’s pretty sure she’s worn at least three times in a row to bed in this week—but he doesn’t question the matter as his eyes follow the full and uncensored length of her curves from shoulder to waist to hip to thigh to calves, and then all the way back to her seductive grin and long lashes.

She tells him with her eyes that she’s impatient and that it’s time to stop looking and time to touch, feel, kiss, suck, _bite_ now.

And oh, does he want to do just that and oh. so. much. _more_.

He turns his body toward her but before he makes a move, she falls over him, her hair falling into silver waves over his face. She purrs into the crook of his neck while she pushes aside the sheets and climbs atop his hips, settling herself down onto his sleep-warm skin. She leaves no space between their bodies, pressing her chest firmly down onto his torso—and if he dares to look forward, he can see the soft swell of her breasts pillowing just past his chin.

He squeezes his eyes shut, bites his bottom lip, and throws his head back against the mattress, sliding his hands up the backs of her thighs until his fingertips reach the lining of her panties. He slips under and traces the soft skin down down down until she is trembling under his touch, until her breath is ragged between their kisses.

Then he opens his eyes. He sees her furrowed eyebrows, her fluttering eyelids, her parted lips and he feels her nails digging into his shoulders, her palms pressing into his collarbones, her stomach depressing against him as her back arches up up up. She pulls his hair, grasping whatever strands she can between her palms as he rids her of the last layer of fabric separating the two of them, tossing it off the bed to join the fallen blankets and pillows on the floor.

Oh so carefully, he positions himself right where she wants him to be, and he guides himself with a steady hand, circling around her slick entrance one, two, three times until she begs him with whimper and he readies his hips and poises at her center and lets gravity take her down down down onto his—

Then he stops.

“Oh… _Shiro_ …” she whines.

He watches her and he feels her and he lifts his head slightly to exhale his hot breath over her neck.

When she shudders, he bites down.  
When she gasps, he sucks.  
When she moans, he releases and she drops her mouth down to his right ear and tells him:

“Please,” in a whisper—wrapped in want and anticipation.

A smile graces his lips and he murmurs against her skin. “As you wish, Princess.”

And then, he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself to only do less than 500 words (which I clearly failed) since i put off many hours of work over the weekend that i now need to complete in the next 5 hours. 
> 
> ...but holler at me if…well…you want more smut, to put it bluntly.


End file.
